Beyond the Carven Stone
by Kali.Incarnate
Summary: One shot, three parts. The epilogue of Chosen by the Valar and prequel to my LOTR spinoff. The long and short of King Fili and Queen Râlia and what happens with them, their friends and families in the years between to defining moments in their history.
1. Chapter 1

_If anyone wants a scene written, either below_ _or something they would like to read, please leave in a review or PM. Can be anything from Sigrid and Gavin's wedding night to Fili changing a diaper. The third chapter of this on shot will be deleted scenes_

 **Part 1the first few years**

The life Râlia and Gavin had left to behind was all but forgotten as the settled into their new one in Middle Earth. It was as though this life was always meant for them. Once in a while they would reminisce about certain things which weren't available here, like electricity or cell phones, sometimes they would share stories with the others of their world and its history. But all in all, the two couldn't be happier with how fate had turned out for the better. Living there gave them the chance to move on from their pasts and focus on their futures with their new families.

True to his word, Bard organized a wedding for Sigrid and Gavin and was the first large celebration besides his coronation at the Festival of Defeat. It was an occasion to be remembered by all and was vastly different from Râlia's own wedding. Since Bain was the oldest, he was being taught by an Elf, who had remained behind with the books Lord Elrond had brought, the different histories and structures of other kingdoms in Middle Earth. Gavin also attended the sessions since he was to be Bard's, and later Bain's, advisor along with his position as Prince. Bard attended when he could but chose to study on his own time being older and more worried about concreting Dale's future for his family. All three men were learning how to maintain a kingdom at the same time, both by teachings and trail by fire. Thankfully nothing complicated had risen to test them since everyone living in Dale got along fair enough.

Melli's tea Kili and Tauriel had drank came with a side effect none had expected and didn't think about until a few years later. That night Tauriel had become pregnant and officially sealed the two as married in the eyes of an Elf. This being said, Kili had announced that they wouldn't be continuing with a dwarven wedding. Many dwarves around Dis had taken a step away at the mother's expression and Fili had sighed, wondering if that was actually a legal marriage and if his brother would keep to his words. It made no difference in the end, Balin met with the brothers and Dis and explained that even if there was a ceremony as per tradition he didn't believe a lot of dwarves would bow to a half-dwarf member of the Durin line. To say Dis was upset was an understatement, according to rumor she had taken to the weapons arena and made her way through a fair amount of guards before Dwalin found and contained her.

Melli and Nori also didn't want to be married, saying they didn't need jewelry or a contract to prove they were meant to be together. Knowing her mind wouldn't be changed unless she did it herself, Oin gave his permission and blessing for whenever they did decide to marry. Her pregnancy was breezed through and Melli remained active and mischievous until about her thirteenth month when she was ordered by her father into bed rest. Much to Nori's peace of mind, she had listened. Even more so when towards the end of her fourteenth month Melli went into early labor. This time Râlia played the assistant with Oin as the midwife and Nori had to by struck over the head by Melli's staff to calm down the expecting father. A fair amount of amusement had circulated through the room at her action and was soon forgotten when a contraction hit her with force. There was some worry since early births weren't normal but it did happen enough for Oin and Melli to have the knowledge of what needed to be done.

Nearly a half day later, a girl came screaming into the world much to Oin's amusement. A small babe with blonde hair, another dwarf anomaly, and Nori's eyes with fine hair decorating the sides of her face already. However, they weren't clear from danger as Melli fainted and Oin saw blood soaking into the bed at a fast rate. Oin passed the baby on to Nori who cradled his newborn daughter with a pale, frightened face and all but screamed for Tauriel to be found. He knew that the Elf could help him save his daughter despite her state of pregnancy. Together, Elf and dwarf, they saved Melli life barely in time. Nori ever left the room, still holding his daughter, and cried when his One was declared safe. Tauriel tucked Melli into clean sheets while Oin told Nori and Râlia that she would never be able to have another child. Nori only clung to his daughter tight and sat in the chair next to the bed placed their by Tauriel. Melli was still asleep and the baby now crying in his arms.

The baby was named Flori, when Melli woke up three days later since Nori refused to do so, and was strong and beautiful. Râlia nursed the babe until her friend woke up. At this point in time Tauriel was ten months pregnant and had already told Kili they were having a mostly Elf girl, due to her wanting to stay on her normal diet. When the time frame arrived for Tauriel to give birth, Galadriel and Arwen appeared at the gates of Erebor much to the surprise of everyone except Râlia. It was from their sight that they knew when Tauriel would go into labor, something they had been getting ready for the astonished week since the Elf started having pains. Two nights later, after a very simple birth, Kili and Tauriel met their daughter. Pointed ears, dark brown hair, and blue eyes greeted the parents. The other two elves stood back to give the other dwarves from the company room to admire the new addition to their lives. Tauriel gave a small but of leeway to Kili and let their daughter have a more dwarf sounding name. Anira.

The three children grew up and often seen playing together with the three robins Daemyn had procured with his mate. Soon two more announcements were made, Sigrid and Râlia again and this was when suspicion arose when Fili mentioned the two of them trying out the tea Melli had made so long ago, curious when his brother had mention it and decided to request some from the healer. Melli had stumble upon a fertility combination completely on accident. To test the theory, and with permission, gave a sample to Gavin and Sigrid to try because of their lack of results and not from a lack of trying. The two friends were now a month apart which demanded another celebration from both kingdoms. Tauriel had know first once again about Râlia and had looked at her oddly the first few days. After two weeks, the Elf told her Queen and King that two babies grew within Râlia. Shock ran through everyone who heard afterwards when it was announced before cheering. Twins were rare among men and in recorded history never happened to a dwarf. Her name was hailed once more as blessed from the Valar.

Summer after the announcement, Dale had restored it's road, trades, and markets once again thriving as it had over a hundred years ago. This brought more residents living in the restored town and provided the people with the jobs and trades needed such as a physician. When winter came and two weeks before Dhiren's fourth birthday, Sigrid went into labor. Unable to travel herself since her double pregnancy had confines her sooner than the last one, Râlia sent Daemyn to watch over her friend. The communication between being and avian was solid and provide a complete link to each other's mind. Through the eyes of her familiar, Râlia kept Melli and Tauriel up to date on what was happening. Thankfully, Sigrid had an easy delivery, a trait she took from her mother apparently. Gavin demanded that Tauriel not tell them what gender the baby was to be as he wanted to be surprised. Sigrid had indulged her husband and went along with the tasks of picking names for both genders. In the middle of the day, the sun high in the sky warming the snow covered ground, the first baby was born to the new line of royalty. A princess who was names Aria, pitch black hair and eyes to match.

With her new fertility potion, Melli was in high demand and had to hire an assistant help her collect, buy, and make the batches of tea for orders pouring in. Nori, ever one to see an opportunity, told her to charge a fee to cover all of the work done. The sale of the tea was now closely watched and recorded to avoid any mishaps or people who might take advantage of such a stimulant. It was the first of Middle Earth medicine to come with a warning lable. As spring was close to an end, so was Râlia's pregnancy. She couldn't carry her babies to full term since her frame was already petite and dwarf babies were larger. Her labor lasted more than two days. One major saving grace was the control she had gained over her empathic powers. Melli was close to cutting out the babies as a last resort when a glow surrounded Râlia, reminding Fili of Ravenhill, and when it vanished so did any trouble Râlia had with delivering her babies. First was the boy, Kori, and an hour later arrived the girl, Kali. Both had Râlia's red-brown hair but Kori had her eyes while Kali had the same blue Durin eyes as her brother and father.

Times were now peaceful and prosperous, with the occasional spotting of Orcs, and those who fought in the battle thrived. It was many years later,when their lives would start to change.

* * *

 _If anyone wants a scene written, either above or something they would like to read, please leave in a review or PM. Can be anything from Sigrid and Gavin's wedding night to Fili changing a diaper. The third chapter of this on shot will be deleted scenes._

 **TA 2941, Autumn (mid-October), Erebor is won. Fili and Râlia are married, crowned, and pregnant.**

 **TA 2942, Spring (April-May), Bilbo leaves to return home and the caravans arrive at Erebor.**

 **TA 2942, Autumn (mid-October), Bard is crowned and Dale rebuilt. Melli is two months pregnant.**

 **TA 2943, Winter (end-January), Ralia gives birth to Dhiren. Melli is five months along and Tauriel is one.**

 **TA 2943, Autumn (end-October), Melli gives birth to a daughter Flori.**

 **TA 2944, Spring (end-August) Tauriel gives birth to a daughter Anira.**

 **TA 2946, Winter (beginning-March), Râlia becomes pregnant with twins. The three first born children bond with Daemyn's offspring. Charlotte for Flori, Scarlett to Anira, and Flynn with Dhiren.**

 **TA 2946, Spring (begining-April), Sigrid becomes pregnant.**

 **TA 2947, Winter (begining-January), Sigrid gives birth to a daughter Aria.**

 **TA 2947, Summer (begining-June), Râlia gives birth to twins. Kori and Kali**


	2. Chapter 2

_deleted scenes next chapter, let me know what you all want to read about._

 **Part 2**

The twins were almost two when Gandalf made his reappearance at Erebor by the request of Balin. He wanted to deliver Bilbo his share of the treasure since the hobbit hadn't found his way back to the lonely mountain. Therefore, with the permission of Fili, Balin made plans to take a journey with Gandalf to the shire since the wizard wanted to drop by also. What wasn't known to many was the likelihood of Balin's return. Another conversation with the young King had taken place several times about Balin's desire to reclaim Moira. While Fili was leery of such an adventure, he gave his permission for Balin to try and gather support and troops for his own quest. However, Fili informed his advisor that he wouldn't give his own soldiers leave unless Balin had gotten sufficient forces and they wanted to join themselves. Balin agreed. He gave handshakes and returned hugs to the same company, plus some, he had arrived with who gathered to wish him a fair journey. Tears threatened his eyes when his surrogate nieces and nephews chambered at his legs for attention. Everyone watched as he mounted his pony and rode away on that spring morning.

Time passed, peaceful and mostly uneventful with the occasional Orc problem to take care of and children running amok. More and more being born all the time especially with the influx of population in Dale and Erebor. Not long after the departure of Balin and Gandalf, Sigrid gave birth to a boy with the same dark hair and eyes of his parents and was named Ehric. The next year in the spring, Bain was walking through the market with his sister's when he stumbled over a young woman who appeared to be the same age as him. The prince found himself leaning over one of the merchants daughters who made frequent trips to Dale. Shorter than Sigrid, she was a little more plump with curly red hair and brown eyes, freckles covering her skin. Lillian was her name and her father was more than pleased to have the attention of the prince on his family. Courtship ensued and two years later in the middle of spring after the rains stopped they were married. If anyone though Sigrid and Gavin's wedding was extravagant, then Bain's was outrageous. Being the first in line for a throne apparently came with more granduer.

Not three months later in summer, Sigrid delivered another boy, Leon, who looked just like his brother before him. Gavin couldn't have been a more proud father and husband to his family and it showed when not four months later Sigrid was pregnant again. When he announced the news to his dwarf family, his sister had snorted in amusement but why he couldn't guess. When Leon was 14 months old, another son was born from Sigrid and was immediately given odd looks as he too had the colors of his brothers before him. Râlia had made a joke that someone made giving birth triplets easy on her. Being there for the delivery, Gavin let his sister pick her newest nephews name. She chose Henri.

It was twelve years after Arina was born when Tauriel gave birth to a boy who took after his dwarf heritage with his mother's coloring. Kili promptly named him Frerin after the uncle he never met and to which Tauriel gave no argument. Not three months later was the birth of Gavin's fifth child that stunned him into silence. A little girl who looked just like his sister who had died. Sigrid demanded her daughter be named Felicity in memory and Gavin denied crying every day. To add to their family, Bain's wife Lillian was carrying his first child and at the end of fall delivery a boy after two days of painful labor. Bain was cautioned that Lillian's hips were at an odd angle and every birth would be a tough one. After tradition, Bain named his son Brand and was another baby born with dark hair and brown eyes.

Two years later gave one to Râlia's fourth, and swore by all the Valar, her last. Much to their delight, a little girl with strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes and was named Maliah. Dis made a partial joke that Râlia was a blessing in more than one fashion with all of the dwarf females being born. A statement that was closely regarded when Tauriel became pregnant for the third time and announced it was to be twins. Kili had looked like he was about to panic as Arina was already a handful unlike her quiet brother. Melli had accused the prince of sneaking into her stock which was immediately and vehemently denied.

During Tauriel's tenth month of pregnancy, in the worst winter since reclaiming the mountain, the Elf fainted on her way down a stairwell and tumbled partway to the bottom before Roin manage to catch her. The sour dwarf had been on his way to see the King when he came up the same stairs as Tauriel. But the damage was already done. She had begun bleeding and woke up screaming which drew more dwarves and a ferocious Kili to her side. Melli and Oin made Kili focus on his wife since she had to be carried to the healing ward which was much closer than their rooms. In a private room, Tauriel's screams and cries could still be heard as Râlia, Fili, Dis, and even Roin waited to hear if she and the babies would survive. The large hall grew quiet and Oin exited the room, weary and more emotional than they had ever seen him. One of the babes hadn't survived the fall which was why Tauriel was hysterical, she couldn't feel his spark upon waking. The next few days were somber as those close to Tauriel and Kili tried to comfort them. Eventually Dis, in her ever loving manner, slapped Kili and in turn brought Tauriel out of her own mind. The mother point out roughly that while they had lost their son, the girl was still growing and they had two children very much alive and waiting for their parents to reappear.

After the speech, the couple made a small mourning alter for the son they wouldn't meet and named him Niithron. The rest of her pregnancy Tauriel was confined to the royal floor and then later to her bed. The fall had damaged her body in ways that couldn't be fixed until after she was done healing from giving birth. It was the middle of winter when she went into difficult labor and delivered their miracle daughter who was the same as her sister, taking after her Elf heritage. However her colors were nothing like her parents with her golden hair and crystal blue eyes and was named Mirari. Not two weeks after, Lillian delivered a little girl with her mother's red hair and grandfather's blue eyes. The second pregnancy and delivery was more difficult than her first and she had remained in labor for almost four days before Melli was called. The dwarf healer was forced to cut the baby from the new princess, gambling with both of their lives since it was a rare procedure. It took the conjoined knowledge of Melli, Oin, and Deion, who was the physician of Dale, to stitch up the princess and take proper actions for the newborn girl who wasn't breathing. Melli had to give the same news to Bain she and Nori had received so many years ago, Lillian couldn't give birth again with a high chance of her dying. The latest addition to their family was named Elli. The year was 2961 and all of the children born to the royal families and company Erebor growing fast.

When Elli was born Dhiren and Flori were 18, Anira was 17, Aria, Kori and Kali were 14, Ehric was 12 and Leon 9, Henri was 7, and Frerin, Felicity and Brand turned 5. Tilda was 32 and remained unmarried, her focus entirely on the education system of Dale and the school which taught children of men and dwarves. She had partnered with a dwarf by the name of Perera, a older dwarrowdam from the Blue mountains and together they built the school program with Râlia overseeing them since she had started it back when Erebor was being rebuilt. Tilda was now considered a scholar and one of the smartest in the area. The Elf who had taught the men of her family gave her little projects and upon seeing her brilliance gave her more and more work. The young girl made her way through the book in Erebor after learning to read and quickly outgrew her peers. Râlia added put Tilda in charge of children under the age of six to teach them basics and until she was considered an adult. Once Tilda was 18, she was made a teacher officially.

In late autumn of 2968, a letter came from Bilbo announcing he was now a proud uncle of a new Halfling by he name of Frodo who had been born on his birthday. Fili and Râlia arranged for a gift to be sent to he hobbit by one of the merchant caravans. Nine more years rolled by without incident and the children growing faster every passing year. The only change was when Dhiren had turned 25 and announced Bona was his One and asked Bombur in front of everyone for her hand in marriage. The rosy cheeked daughter of the head cook was hiding behind Dhiren during the moment, never mind she was older than him by eight years. Money sacks were tossed as members of the company around the three gave over the wager money they had bet on years ago when Dhiren had followed the young dwarrowdam around from the age of three. Many had seen he special bond between the two but had said nothing, preferring for the prince to come into his own.

Nine years after Frodo was born, tragedy struck Dale when Bard fell ill from pneumonia and died a few years later. He had been 86 and at 53 years old, Bain took the crown as the new King of Dale. many mourned the loss of the great man and a statue was erected in his memory next to the mosaleum commemorating the dead from Smaugs desolation. Gavin was now 70 and still as active and strong as ever, more intent now to remain healthy to stay as long as he could for his family and Râlia. Twelve years later brought sad news from Bilbo as Frodo's parents had both died and he had adopted the young hobbit at the age of 21. At the same time Balin sent a raven to announce he was heading to Moria to try and recolonize the kingdom. Fili approaches his soldiers to spread the word about the opportunity with the stipulation that they only had to go if they wanted and only a certain number. In the end, only about 100 dwarves marched from Erebor, a large number coming from the IronHills. Four years later, all contact stopped from Balin and those who were close to the old dwarf were left wondering if he was still alive.

* * *

 _yes I know a lot of kids but I have plans for them. Stay tuned for one more chapter with deleted scenes so get those bids in for whatever you guys want to read about._

 **2949 Gandalf and Balin visit the Shire. Sigrid at 24 gave birth to Ehric the end of spring.**

 **2953 The last white council meeting took place. Bain married at 29 to Lillian who was 24. Sigrid delivered Leon in the summer.**

 **2954 End of summer Henri is born.**

 **2956 Frerin born mid spring Sigrid and Felicity mid summer and Brand end of fall**

 **2958 Maliah is born beginning of fall**

 **2961 Mirari is born mid winter and Elli two weeks later**

 **2968 mid fall, September 22, Frodo is born**

 **2977 Bain ascends to the throne after Bards death**

 **2980 april 6 Samwise gamgee born**

 **2982 Birth of Meriadoc Brandybuck**

 **2989 Frodo 's parents die and is adopted by Bilbo. Balin leads a company of dwarves to try and recolonize Moria.**

 **2990 birth of Peregrin Took**

 **2994 novemeber 10 Balin is killed and the Moria colony is destroyed**

 **3001 september 22 Bilbo turns 111and Frodo turns of age at 33**


	3. Deleted Scenes, part 1

_Okay everyone, I do have a few more scenes to add but I wanted to get this posted. If anyone has any requests, please send them. I'll take requests for scenes until I no longer am on FFN_

 **Deleted Scenes**

 **Fili's Diaper Change**

The first few nights, Fili swore his son was out to get him. Dhiren hadn't slept for more than an hour or two at a time and required a high level of attention that hadn't been prepared for at all. his wife wasn't faring much better, being the one who had to feed their son and so did a fair amount of the work all day and night. Who was he kidding, she did basically everything. Balin excused him from his duties for the next few weeks to help after he delivery and bond with his child.

Right now it was almost lunch time and Râlia was fast asleep in their bedroom while Fili was on the couch with Dhiren laying on his chest. The new father was stirred awake himself at the fussing sounds coming from his son and smelled the issue. He cracked his eyes open and looked around the room to spot the supplies he would need to change Dhiren's nappy. While he had never executed the act, he had watched Râlia and it didn't seem difficult. Carefully standing from the sofa, he wenthought to the table holding what he need and dropped everything onto the rug with one hand while the other arm cradled his son. As he was about to place Dhiren on the rug as well, there was a soft knock on the door.

Crossing the room, Fili opened the door to see his brother standing there with a tray of food, enough for him and Râlia. "Oh thank Mahal." He moved to let Kili in and shut the door gently behind them. "Put it on the table next to the couch."

Kili did as requested as flopped into Fili's previous spot on the sofa. " Thought I would come check on the two of you since neither of you have left these rooms." He watched Fili settle his son into position and stare at the newborn. "Do you know what you are doing?"

"In a way, I've only seen it done."

"Why not ask your wife to show you?"

"Because she is sleeping."

"Mother perhaps?"

"No. I can do this." Truth be told he was a little nervous but he was adamant not to wake Râlia partially because she needed her sleep. Fili pulled off the little clothes and reposition Dhiren again, ignoring Kili who was watching him in amusement. Taking a deep breath, he unbuttoned the nappy and quickly wiped up the mess with a wet clothe. sliding a fresh one under his son, he set the dirty nappy aside and grabbed the powder Râlia insisted he used.

"That didn't seem hard."

Fili looked over at his brother who seemed mildly impressed. Before he could answer though, something warm and wet splashed on to legs and stomach. His son had just peed on him. Fili heard Kili snorted and was unable to contain his laughter. The sound woke up Râlia and led her to the common area where she saw Kili about to fall off the couch and Fili kneeling on the ground looking at their son in disbelief.

"Did he pee on you?" At the answering nod she could only sigh. "Now you know why I change him from the side. Go clean up, I'll finish it." She couldn't help but take pity on her husband for trying to help out while she was sleeping. And she didn't want him to see her laugh at the situation he had gotten into. Râlia pecked a kiss to his cheek as they walked by each other and went over to her son, kicking Kili's wet on the way.

 **Dhiren and Bona**

There was something going on with her son and Râlia wasn't the only one who noticed. once Dhiren became a steady walker, Râlia allowed him more freedom on the main floors when she went down to talk or to work with others. One of her trips ended up in her kitchens to visit Bombur and grab a snack for the dwarfling running ahead of her. As usual, the large dwarf was eating something and directing the other workers around him. His youngest daughter, Bona, was on a stool watching one of the other cooks rough out dough. Dhiren's focus was everyone upon entering the kitchens and began to toddle around touching everything. The presence of the little prince soon grabbed everyone's attention and Bombur bustled over to Râlia , picking up the slight Queen in a hug.

A crash near them stopped the embrace and both turned to see Dhiren sitting on the ground about to cry with a stool and plate of cookies on the ground next to him. Bona had jumped off her own stool and ran over to the little dwarfling, standing him on his feet and brushing the crumbs away from his clothes. Both parents watched as the tears vanished and he looked curiously at the girl helping him. It was when the two of them met eyes did the first inkling of suspicion enter Râlia that they might be more than just friends later. When Bona patted Dhiren on the head after a moment, she returned to her previous spot and all activity resumed in the kitchens. Not a few seconds after was the Prince running after the girl and demanding her attention, pulling on her legs until she picked him up and sat him on her lap.

Neither parents said anything and Râlia nearly jumped when Bofur spoke behind her. "Attracting females already is he?"

"Hardly. What are you two doing here?" She turn to see him and Bifur watching the two kids.

"Got hungry and there isn't much left in the hall. So we should be worried about her stealing away eligible bachelors?" It was said in a teasing tone to Bombur who just chuckled at his brother.

"Shut up and sit down, we are here for food also. Tell me, how has business been?"

Over time, it become more evident the was something between the two children and when Dhiren was five, wagers were starting to be placed. By that time, Râlia had almost no suspicions as to whether or not Bona was her son's One. Once the little boy had remembered the way to the kitchens, he would dissappear to look for Bona. the first few times Râlia had to engage the help of Daemyn to communicate with his own offspring to find hers since they were hardly ever apart, the same as her. He soon found out a where the Ur family rooms where and was caught more than once by the age of seven trying to sneak out the front gate to follow Bona to her lessons in Dale. it was all a matter of time when he would announce his intentions and Râlia only hoped he would follow dwarf traditions better than his father and uncle.

 **Kili's Child Incurred Injury**

Kili was even more enthusiastic about having a child than his brother was, or so it seemed. The younger brother had always been more vocal than Fili. The days and years passed by thankfully Kili had learned tricks from Fili and Melli about child rearing, not that his would be the same with a mostly Elf child. Anira grew quickly and with little of her dwarf heritage to show. Everyday, when Kili would return from his duties, arriving home after Tauriel, he would be greeted by the sight of his wife and daughter. Anira soon started to beat her mother to greet her father, running and slamming into his legs as a greeting. It was this act that nobody decided to warn him about.

Fili was with him this particular night, stopping to grab a document Kili had been working on before going home. As usual, Kili opened the door and both heard the squealed "Daddy", looking to the right to see a slender brunette lure come at them. Kili steadied himself but was unprepared for the pain which followed. His daughters head rimmed itself straight into his groin and Kili had to grab the door to hold himself up as the breath was knocked from him and pain vibrated through his body. Fili was of no help since he had exploded into laughter at the incident and was now leaning into the wall, red in he face from laughing.

Tauriel, hearing the laughter and wondering why Kili hadn't come to greet her, came from the same room in a simple out fit and looked curiously at her husband who was bent over and daughter on the edge of tears. "What happened?" The question was left unanswered for a few minutes until Fili gained control of himself and Kili could speak again.

From then on, Kili adopted he same position all fathers learn hen gaining a child, a girl in particular. Since then he hasn't been injured by a head to his most sensitive area.

 **Gavin's child problem**

Râlia was walking with Melli and Tauriel, the three of them taking a few hours off and away from their children who were with Dis currently being entertained. They had decided to go outside for a picnic on the side of the mountain, away from others and simply enjoy the quiet. Something that seemed to be impossible now and looked to be taken away once again. They had just left the kitchens with bundles of food and were making their way through the entrance hall with Gloin and Dwalin with them. Fili insisted that they were accompanied by at least two guards even if they weren't going far. A small argument had sparked between Râlia and Fili about defending themselves and their safety when Dwalin had stepped in to offer his services with Glion who was with him to give Fili a report on the troops. The old battle dwarf pointed out the young ladies needed privacy, peace, and quiet and that a normal guard couldn't fully provide.

The group was stopped by the stormed entrance of Gavin who appeared to be flustered. He spotted his sister quite soon and almost knocked over dwarves to get to her. However, it wasn't her he addressed. His attentions were on Melli.

"Whatever switch that drink turn on, turn it off." Many had stopped to stare at the Prince of Dale who was on his knees.

"Turn what off?" Melli sounded genuinely confused.

"Sigrid, she's pregnant again ." Anyone who knew the trouble the couple had conceiving understood and Râlia couldn't contain her laugh. "What?"

"Perhaps ye should try climin' off of yer wife once in a while laddie."

Gavin glared over to Dwalin. "I do, I'm here aren't I." He returned his attention to Melli. "Please, is there anything you can do?"

"There isn't a reason it should still be active unless it cured her infertility. If that happened then there is no helping you."

The dwarves around them went back to their own business. Râlia rose a brow at her brother. "Can't you just map her cycle?"

"If she had a normal one of course. We try, but it can be irregular."

Melli sighed. "Fine I'll think of something, but later. We are taking a break from everyone."

"But..."

"Your wife is pregnant, you have a few months for me to figure a solution. Go home and celebrate the news with her."

 **Lonely Twin Troubles**

No one truly know what it's like to be in the womb, especially with twins since they share a special bond. With Mirari, there were signs early on that she knew her brother wasn't there but it wasn't until she could coherently form words did she find out what happened and why here seemed to be a hole in her life that none of the others could fill. The young half Elf knew that she had a brother before anyone had told her, she knew the loss but getting anyone on speak about it was impossible. her father made a deal with her, he and her mother would tell her what had happened to Niithron when she became a teen in the eyes of a dwarf. The years crawled by in Mirari's opinion as she grew into a young lady more Elf than dwarf like her sister. However, she received more Elf than dwarf in her features but ages more like a dwarf. She was nearing her mother's height with her high cheekbones and slender figure, making her stand out even more with her pale blonde hair. She never once felt like she belonged, no m how she tried and the day after her 25th birthday, Kili and Tauriel did as agreed and sat Mirari own to tell her how Niithron died.

A week later, the young girl still hadn't moved from the shrine that had been built and moved in the Hall of the Dead next the Thorin. None of her cousins could console her and none of the other family members could persuade the mostly Elf child to eat. This wasn't done on purpose or to hurt anyone, but to understand why half of your soul felt dead and disconnected was brutal. It didn't matter who tried to tell her that when she met her one, the missing piece would be filled. To Mirari, that fate sounded terrible, as though it would rid of the tie to her brother. No one had a solution and most were beside themselves thinking the child was going to starve herself to death. In the end, it was Tauriel who came up with an idea which no one liked but agreed with.

Lord Elrond was contacted and asked if Mirari could visit and stay for a period of time in Rivendell. Upon hearing the circumstances, Elrond didn't refuse and two weeks later arrived an Elf escort consisting of ten warriors. All of her cousins surrounded her ad she stood outside with her baggage, one small trunk full of gifts and moment's to be looked at from her family. Tauriel looked devastated at seeing her child leave, even knowing this was right for her. She kissed her daughters cheeks and Kili did the same. Râlia held Mirari's slender, pale hands and told her that one day she would know what it would be like to not be alone. The Queen was probably the only one Mirari would take anything she said to heart since she had been right more than once in her life about certain things.

She climbed stride her horse who was a descendant of Gavin's own horse as her luggage was loaded onto other horses, the small trunk behind her on her own mare. Waving goodbye at her family, Mirari wondered at the lack of emotion leaving the mountain. Yes she would miss those who Erebor her family, but Erebor had never felt like home. She only hoped in Rivendell she would find peace. Something everyone wished for her.

 **Remembering the Story**

Râlia's visits from the Valar came less and less over the years and one night, 9 months after the birth of Maliah, they came to her in a dream as always. Aulë at the front of them all as he had claimed her for his own.

"My daughter, you grow more beautiful every time I see you."

Râlia stood and gave him a hug. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing. We all had a question that has been avoided for many a year now. Would you like to have your memory back of how the story was suppose to end?"

She froze, not knowing her answer. Yes she wanted to know but at the same time, it was never going to happen so why should she have the knowledge?" "I'm not sure."

"Do you not think yourself stone enough ?"

"No, that's not it. I just don't see why I should if it will never happen."

"It is up to you. Stay here for a bit and think about it."

And she did, she played on the grass and in the water, talking to all the Valar who as there to see her. In the end, Râlia decided she wanted to know what could've happened. Aulë gestured for her to lay on the ground and close her as to why, she did and soon after understood. a movie like story of their journey popped into her mind and she watched it all go by quickly until the ending.

Tears and cries burst forth from her and Râlia sat triaght up, now back in her bed, and her chest heaving. She had watched as Thorin, Fili, and Kili died up on Ravenhill and Tauriel fade away. She knew more than ever now that this was how it was supposed to be and that she should have always been in this world. Fili was stirred by her crying and curled around her body, drawing her back down and into sleep.

* * *

 _Send in any requests for scenes, I don't care how long it's been. If anyone wants one I'll try my best to come up with it. I had wanted to do some more Sigrid and Gavin scenes but nothing came to mind. Stay tuned for the LOTR books coming soon, **The Road Goes On** will probably be the title. Just keep a lookout for my name._


	4. Deleted scenes, part 2

_Hello all, this is the end. no more scenes unless asked for later and again, no promises. I'm not sure when I'll have the next story up but I promise not longer a wait than a few weeks. my work schedule is getting busier due to snowbird season. But enjoy the chapter, there is smut at the end just to warn everyone._

 **Dis and her Grandbabies**

When Dis had fled her home at the age of ten, carried by her nanny, she hadn't dreamed of the day she would return even when Thorin announced his quest. While she gave support despite her worry, the possibility of gaining the mountain back from Smaug seemed unsurpassable. Yet, here she was almost 200 years later surrounded by her many grandchildren. Granted not all were of her blood, but the parents were as close as sibling which meant so would their children. Râlia had suggest a dinner for those who had traveled as a company and included Bard and his family along with any spouses of the company. The idea was to get together as one and celebrate their time together and life as they knew it now without others looking on. Which is where they were now and why Dis was in the large nursery transform from an apartment in the royal wing that had belong to her grandfather. Not wanting to intrude on their occasion, the matron had offered to watch all the children which included those who weren't dwarf so the evening could go on without worry.

The youngest of the brood of children were Mirari and Elli, both two years old but at different stages of their life since they were different races. Elli was running around chasing the older children who would play with her while Mirari sat on Dis's lap, not speaking and essentially still a newborn in the eyes of an Elf. The Eldest were Dhiren and Flori who were just twenty years of age and five years away from becoming young adults. The Crown Prince sat at a table with his cousin a bit disgruntled to be considered a child still even though he held Felicity on his lap who was enthralled with his short beard. Flori was across from him, her unusual humor showing itself as she tried to get the serious prince to laugh. More than once did Dhiren remind Dis of Thorin with his quiet demeanor. How he inherited it was a little baffling since both Fili and Ralia were outspoken and he grew up surrounded by noise and laughter.

As Dis looked around the room at all the children from infant to near young adult, she wondered at the ability the generation of her own two sons were in to break past barriers and find their ones of unusual families. Here in this room, the offspring of men, dwarf, and Elf frolicked and lived amongst one another without question. As she smoothed the blonde hair on Mirari's head away from her closed eyes, Dis wondered back on the days when she never thought even the day would come she would have her own children or her own would live to find theirs. Her reverie was broken however when a cry came from one of the corners of the room and Dis's eyes zoomed in on Ehric holding a wooden sword in front of him with a stunned look and Kali on the ground holding her own toy sword. She internally sighed seeing the fury come over Kori's face and Dis knew she had to step in before her grandson hurt the boy.

"A'KHUZ!" Even if some of them didn't know what it meant, all stopped at the tone to look at the elder dwarrow.

 **To Be Wed**

Nori hid for almost a week from Oin before the medic ambushed him on a trip to the kitchen for provisions. Oin was almost 70 years his senior but at that moment moved like it was the opposite. It was early evening when Nori was found and the ensuing fight he was trying to avoid for his one was becoming inevitable as the father didn't give up. Nori was ducking weapons as the noise brought guards and gentry before Râlia and Melli skidded to a halt before the scene no one was trying to stop. By the looks on most of the faces there, they were waiting to see if their wagers would be won. It wasn't long after Nori started to fight back did Dwalin come to the circle with Gloin and separated the two.

However, when Oin shouted at Nori who was held by Dwalin that had better do the right thing or never his his child, Gloin released his brother and Dwalin had to let go of Nori to catch him. Melli came forth and stomped her staff on Oin's foot, making him curse and grabbing his attention. She announcedeven though they were having a child, a wedding wouldn't take place because they didn't need or want one. She had stepped closer to her father and whispered something only Dwalin old hear and by the shocked, raised eyebrows many assumed it was a threat.

When she gave birth, Oin pleaded with her again to be married especially after her near death experience. Yet she remained adamant. It might have been a childish rebellion but neither she nor Nori cared what others thought. Years passed by and the summer of 2951, Melli turned to Nori during one of their quiet moments and asked what he thought of bonding together after all these years. When he said he didn't care either way, she decided for him.

Flori was eight when Nori proposed to Melli in front of all of Dale and Erebor at the annual festival of Smaug's Defeat, taking example from Ralia's stories instead of going to Oin with intentions. Her initial response of no had stunned those around them and were sent into greater shock when Nori had picked her up and swung her around laughing. The odd couple had already talked about getting married, mostly for Oin who didn't have any family beside Gloin and Gimli since his wife had died giving birth before she had been found. They didn't need a ceremony but since it meant so much to the man who had raised her, both were willing to go through the pain of being sociable.

Melli had the same disadvantage as her friend and had no idea how to sew, leaving Dis once more to help with the wedding robe. The ceremony would take place as soon as Dis was done and would be preformed as Fili and Râlia had been.

 **Melli's Eyesight**

Melli knew her body inside and out, why something was hurting and how it could be fixed. Her knowledge however only went so far. Each passing month after Flori was born she saw a changing in her vision. In a way, it started out small as her good eye was already acting up, but the color began to fade. First it was greens and blues, more noticeable when winter passed and so did the gray clouds and Melli had looked to the green hills and blue sky to see the colors hadn't changed much. She hadn't told anyone, not even Râlia, but relied on her other senses to complete her job. It made gathering herbs harder and soon she set the task to an assistant claiming her knee was starting to trouble her. While that made her father hover for a short while, it didn't make anyone worry about her going alone anywhere.

Pride is a terrible burden carried by those ashamed to admit they need help. But when Flori was fifteen, Melli could no longer hide her failing eyesight. She had always done her daughters braids, not needing color to complete such a task, it was the fact her vision was blurred enough now Melli could barely see the locks she was holding. She had memorized the patterns and placements of Flori's braids which made faking her eyesight easier but today, something was wrong. Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed Flori slipping away and come back with Nori and Oin. No longer could she fake her way around Erebor for soon she wouldn't be able to see even the walls. Devastated, Melli broke down and told them everything from when she noticed the world of colors fading. It shook the two of them because neither had known her vision had deteriorated that much. They could tell it had gotten worse but not to the point she could only see the placement of the furniture and such.

Oin left to talk with Fili about Melli and options available to help the young healer while Nori held his wife as she fell apart completely and cried, the reality of no longer being able to see her daughter or One anymore hitting her harder than anything ever before. For a week afterwards, she didn't leave the rooms and wouldn't speak to anyone. In the middle of the night after the eighth day, Melli snuck out of the apartment and down to the weapons hall where she knew the workout arena was located with the help of her staff. When she was younger and Oin had told Dis she would never see out her one eye, she was immediately given defense lessons and taught how to wield both staff and sword; although the latter she hadn't done in many years. There was still a torch lit somewhere in the hall, the light breaking through the fog of her eyes and she walked in the directed she knew the swords hung.

For the next few days, Melli practiced with the sword by herself and Nori never said a word even though she knew he knew what she was doing. But on the fourth night, a body blocked her entrance and Melli nearly fell not seeing whoever was there. It took only one sentence for her to know.

"What are ya doin' here lassie?"

Dwalin. She should have known the head of Fili's guard and soldiers would know if someone was using the weapons without permission. "None of your business. Move."

"No, I willna let yaself continue without bein' able ta see properly."

Fury rose in Melli. No one has ever or will ever stop her from completely a task she set upon herself, even this behemoth of a dwarf. "Move or explain later how you became injured by a blind, female dwarf." She waited and yet Dwalin didn't move. Swinging her staff at him, her strike was stopped by something metal as the vibrations ran up her arms. Growling, Melli kicked at the warrior and nearly fell when Dwalin sidestepped. A hand fisted her clothes in the front and was pushed into the wall.

"Ya cannot fight like this Mels, ya have ta adapt yer style now."

"Who's going to teach me? You?" Melli shouted at him, near tears. "Nobody here is blind nor knows what I am going through."

Dwalin sighed and looked at the wisp of a dwarf he had pinned to the wall. He felt bad when pity had bubbled up in him at Fili's announcement about the healer who tormented him for years. No one should feel pity for anything that happens because then the person doesn't get further in life. Nori had alerted him to his wife's nighttime activity because he was worried she would harm herself accidently and Nori knew next to nothing about healing a wound. But for all she had done to him and the words he had thrown to her, there was no way Dwalin would let her continue on her own.

"Be that as it may, ya have never been ta one of my trainin' sessions. New soldiers are trained ta fight with all of their senses, not just their eyes." Dwalin let go of the crying healer and patted her on the head. "Go git some sleep girl, I'll start trainin' ya tomorrow."

 **Gavin's wedding night**

Gavin was nervous, that much he knew. He wasn't a virgin by any means but Sigrid was, at least what he hadn't introduced to her back in that room a few years back. If she knew anymore it wasn't from him. Except for that collar she had asked about Tauriel wearing, he had choked on his drink at her question. Tonight they would be going all they way and he was afraid of hurting or scaring her. Right now, he was watching as two handmaidens undressed his new wife behind a screen and into a nightgown per tradition for the people of this world. It was oddly comparable of traditions hundreds of years ago in his previous world. God he hoped they wouldn't ask for the sheets to prove she was a virgin.

His attention refocused when two middle aged women reappeared from behind the screen, bowed, and left the room. Gavin stared at the door and moment before getting up to lock it and returning to his chair next to a table ladened with food. He could see her silhouette through he screen but heard no sounds. Popping a grape into his mouth, he waited patiently for Sigrid to appeared. She didn't.

"Should I call them back?"

"No! I just, don't feel comfortable in these clothes."

"I can't imagine they look terrible since you are beautiful."

Those words had her poking her head around the screen and he saw her long, unbound hair and flushed face. When she appeared fully Gavin's throat dried. The gown was long and white, mad from silk which clung to every curve and hollow he could see. The neckline threatened to spill her breasts forth and lace sleeves with the long skirt pooling at her feet. Without realizing it, Gavin had stood and approach her, making Sigrid lean her head back to look up at him. Gavin had already taken most of his clothes off, just leaving his undershirt and breeches on just in case. His left hand went to rest at her hip, the heat of his body burning through the material and the fingers for his right brushed her hair from her neck and glided across her skin to the scooped neckline.

"You are stunning."

Sigrid blushed. "I don't know what to do."

Gavin hummed, still tracing the skin he could see. "Would you like to explore me first?"

It looked like her eyes were going to pop out of her head. "Explore?"

"Undress and look at me until you are content to continue."

After a moment she nodded and Gavin led her to her bed where he sat on the edge, placing her standing between his legs and waited. Her hands came up to his own shirt and pulled hesitantly at the laces holding the top together. She had seen him without a shirt briefly before but hadn't taken the time to actually look. Fingers plucked at the hemline of his shirt in silent request and Gavin whipped off the top and tossed it aside. Like this , she could see all of his scars, tattoos, and hair covering his his upper body. Shakily, her fingers traced the muscles of his former and sucked in a breath as they clenched. Her eyes fell south and landed on his groin where his pants were rising. That was what she had felt long ago through her clothes and heard the matrons talk about.

"Is it big?"

Gavin was thrown off by the question, her innocent touches turning him on more than the experienced women he had been with before. "Fairly. It will hurt at first."

Sigrid nibbled on her lips, leaning down slightly to unlaced his breeches and giving Gavin a view down her dress. She pushed the material aside and his member bounced up. Running a finger along the length, she grew nervous as it grew bigger. "Will it fit?"

He had to grit his teeth to answer her. "Yes."

Gathering her strength, she straightened up. "Show me?"

Well that didn't last long. She was going to kill him, he knew it, slowly by her innocent way of talking. In the past he had used slow seduction to get women but then the sex was wild but he wasn't going to do that with Sigrid, not tonight. She amazed him to times, her quiet personality leading people to believe she was meek but her inner courage was what led her into situations that could be bad. Not that tonight was but he didn't was to scare his new wife by being rough before she was ready. He saw her watching him with large eyes and nibbling on her bottom lip. Definitely was going to kill his patience if she kept this up.

Gavin pushed her back gently so he could stand and remove his pants. Sigrid's eyes were roving over naked body as she had never seen a fully bare man before. Invading her space, Gavin carcasses her body through the gown, over her hips and stomach to cup her breasts before moving to her face and holding her head in place as he drew her into a slow, intoxicating kiss. Yes, this position had him leaning down uncomfortably, but the way her hands scrambled for purchase on his chest made it worth while.

Sigrid felt his hands leave her face as the kiss deepened, one going to her shoulder while he other at her lower back where the gown was laced up to stay on her. Next her arms were withdrawn from the sleeves and the dress dropped with a whisper to the ground. Gavin began to kiss his way to her neck and nibbled on the skin near her shoulder while Sigrid drew in gasping breaths and her eyes fluttering shut. He scooped Sigrid up and maneuvered them around to lay her on the bed, standing back a moment to look at her. The blush that rose on her cheeks soon covered her body as his eyes took in the smooth and mostly unmarked skin, untouched and all his.

Kneeling on the bed, one leg between hers, Gavin dropped a kiss to her belly and his mouth never left her skin as it travels north to her chest. Sigrid gasped the the new sensations, Gavin's beard adding to the stimulus. She was trying her best to keep her hands on the bed next to her but when his mouth landed on her nipple, her hands flew to his head as her back arched without permission. Sigrid could feel him chuckle above her.

"Being married is a partnership, in and out of bed. You can touch me as much as you want."

Even though a little lust hazed, Sigrid knew she was too nervous to do anything. Gavin didn't seem to mind as he went back to worshiping her body and her hands grasping whatever she could reach. When her skin was covered in kiss marks and body plaint, Gavin readjusted their bodies so his member was just barely pressing against her and Sigrid's muscles tenses beneath his hands. Rubbing her leg soothingly, he wrapped his other arm under her lower back and kissed her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I can't take the pain away. But it only happens once."

Thankfully, Sigrid's entrance was wet from his ministrations. He went back to kissing her until her arms wrapped around him. Only when her body began to relax once more did he begin to push into her. Holy God she was small, or he was too big for her. Barely the head was in and already he could feel the muscles of her was trying to push him out. Slowly, he inched in while still kissing her and swallowing her whimpers of pain. Sigrid moved her mouth away and said something that almost broke his control.

"Just do it."

Per her wish, Gavin drew out almost completely and pushed back in with much more force, breaking her innocence. She was so small it almost hurt him to stop and wait for her to relax once more after the surge of pain. When she did, he slowly exited and entered her until her breathy gasps signalled only pleasure and then Gavin picked up the pace. His arm still under her lower back moved to her butt and hitched her hips higher for a new angle. The other arm was braced on the bed beside her head as his thrusting quickened and her own hands were tangled in his hair that had fallen out from her fingers and danced around his face at their movements. Only his past experience with other women had him knowing when Sigrid was close and truth be told so was he.

His mouth found her breast once more as he snapped his hips to drive his cock into her deeper and harder than before. Short gasping breaths came from Sigrid as she whimpered from pleasure and began calling out his name. Soon after, Sigrid came with a silent scream and Gavin emptied her body, careful not to land on her as he collapsed.

* * *

 _Alright everyone. thank you for staying with me and the story. Don't forget, The Road Goes On_


End file.
